Kushina the Red hot Hero
by Darth Destructis
Summary: read the stor


Red Hot Hero:

Kushina Uzumaki had no idea what was going on when she awoke. She remembered that one minute she was about to be skewered by the nine tails giant claw in the Hope's of stopping it from getting to her newborn child. However, something strange happened. Minato had at the last second before they were both skewered had placed his hand on her and used one of his flyings thundered marks to teleport her away from the claw and take the blow alone.

However, in his haste, he didn't account for the Kyuubi's one speed and felt the claw enter him much sooner than he anticipated. This resulted in kushina disappearing to teleport but he lost his connection to redirect where she was supposed to teleport to. This resulted in kushina leaving the dimension of the shinobi world entirely and caused her to be sent to a new dimension. Something Minato had no idea of. Nor could he do anything about it as he had to use his remaining time alive to seal the Kyuubi into his son.

And so because of Minato, kushina was sent hurdling through a dimensional portal of sorts that redirected her to a new dimension entirely. It redirected her to earth. A planet with various beings with different superpowers called quirks.

As kushina was sent crashing into the surface of the planet and landed harshly into the ground, she felt something else happen to her. She felt her chakra disappear. However, she also felt something else appear inside her body that could not be explained.

She would soon realize that after arriving, her chakra converted itself into a new quirk. A quirk that would allow her to become a hero in this new world. She would discover this as soon as she woke up in a hospital bed with an old woman in a nurse's outfit, a woman dressed as a dominatrix, and a talking mouse, dog, bear thing.

Form there after learning about her and that she was from a different dimension, the tailing mouse creature named Nezu offered the chance for her to learn how to use her new powers and become a hero and even offered her a job to assist the dominatrix woman as a teacher at the school he was principal of.

U.A. the greatest school for aspiring heroes.

Kushina knowing she had no way of getting back home accepted it all while learning about her new quirk. One which midnight helped teach her about since it was similar to her own in some way.

Kushina's quirk? A pheromone mist that kushina could have oozed out any part of her body that had revealed skin. She could control the level and strength of the pheromones she released. She could have anywhere from a mild distraction due to her pheromones all the was to sending anyone within the mist into a lust-fueled frenzy of debauchery and sex.

She named her new quirk: Foxy Mama.

And so after a year of training with midnight and a few other heroes. Kushina makes her debut as the hero red hot. However, her outfit had garnered more attention with the media than her actions as well as the fact she was trained by midnight.

Her outfit was a red domino mask and a red leather sleeveless catsuit with the zipper pulled far down it. Because of how skin-tight it was and the zipper being pulled down she exposes a lot of her d cup chest as well as her fat ass in the outfit.

Because of this everyone assumed she was a slut and started calling her "Red Hottie" as a nickname instead. This garnered her way more attention from men and specifically boys. And to be fair to the people, they were right in assuming she was a slut.

See after being sent to this dimension after just having given birth to a son with absolutely no knowable way of getting back to it or her family, kushina needed to find an outlet to unleash her repressed emotions. And the fact that she worked under midnight meant she had only one outlet until she could fully be licensed to fight criminals.

Sex. Lots and lots of sex.

So kushina used sex as her outlet while working in Japan. When she was disguised as red hot she had sex very frequently due to her quirk. Since she kept her identity secret she couldn't have anything traced back to her alter ego. So when she was kushina she was a kind motherly figure. But when she was the slutty heroine red hot...

She was using her sinful body to arrest villains and service heroes and victims.

Since her actions couldn't be traced back to her when out of her hero outfit, kushina was able to settle down in a house on U.A grounds after it was built by some of the teachers for her.

All for the payment of using her body in a superpowered gangbang.

Now kushina was at home after a day of rounding up villains with her body waiting for the school year to begin tomorrow. She would be assisting both Vlad king and Eraserhead with their classes. Though she would be working with Eraserhead more often of the two due to his overly serious demeanor at times.

She actually got along well with the teachers despite her hobbies and reputation. She was an incredibly tough woman to fight amongst pros and she even once beat endeavor by kicking him in the balls repeatedly. Her hobbies were the only thing that made people not as happy with her but she used that to her advantage in many ways against criminals. So while she wasn't a complete paragon of justice in the name of all that is good she used her own vices against her opponents.

And so she and eraser head were there early by 3 hours before any of the students showed up on the first day of school. Eraserhead was doing some paperwork while kushina in her hero outfit was spinning a kunai knife around her finger waiting until the students arrived. Soon after Eraserhead finished his paperwork he curled up into a sleeping bag and fell asleep on the floor and making kushina sweatdrop.

She wasn't even sure where he kept the thing.

Anyway, as soon as students started filing into the building kushina decided to use her stealth skills from her old life as a kunoichi and hide from them so they wouldn't see her. As soon as all of the students of class 1a had arrived and Aizawa made them put on gym uniforms for a quirk assessment test she followed from afar to see their results. Needless to say, she was fairly impressed by most of their abilities. However, when the ball throw test came up one boy had impressed her more than anyone else.

Izuku midoraiya. He scored the highest in that test but his quirk injured him in the process every time he used it. So because of this, he was the lowest score in every other test since it seemed like he couldn't control his power. Kushina had seen his determination and willingness to break a finger to pass the test.

To her he had potential.

Kushina soon after he finished revealed herself clapping at his performance while everyone else was in shock and one of the other students tried to attack izuku in a rage only to be stopped by Eraserhead.

Kushina introduced herself to the class as the assistant teacher for their class. Her presence, however, had a not so surprising effect on the class. The boys and girls all blushed at the provocative heroine. Especially with the parting words before Eraserhead continued with the class.

"I can't wait to get to know you all very intimately."

Those words had caused everyone's blushes to increase. And for one student named Minoru Mineta, he had been drooling the entire time after she revealed herself. After Eraserhead had told the class no one would be getting expelled, things progressed pretty normally.

Except for when the students started heading back to class, kushina's eyes met izuku's. And she made a blowjob motion with her hand making the boy blush as he immediately rushed to join his class. Oh teasing him was gonna be fun for kushina.

The rest of the day progressed pretty normally for the students and teachers as it was only the first day. However, as kushina got out of her hero outfit towards the end of the day in a woman's changing room, she bumped into a leaving for the day izuku midoraiya.

And him seeing her had him gave in shock as he immediately recognized her outside of her hero costume. And that made her gasp in shock when she heard him mumble the words "red hot". So in a panic, she grabbed izuku by his arm and brought her to her house on school grounds to keep things under wraps.

Thank you Thanatos125 for your help.

Fav, review follow

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
